


Toothpaste

by SamanthaM_M



Series: Cheetos [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dog Ownership, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Short, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: Rey finds out they've run out of toothpaste way too quickly this time
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Series: Cheetos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seeyouwithyourlaughterlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/gifts).



> Cute domestic fluff fic as per my best friend's request

“BEEEEEYN!”

He looked up from the monitor. It’s been almost dark outside and the light peeking through the curtains has diminished already. He’s been playing Elder scrolls for five hours now, completely oblivious to the rest of the world and his very angry girlfriend. Rey has been downstairs shouting at him for the last five minutes.

“Ben, we’ve run out of toothpaste again… I have to go shopping!” Rey said as she poked her head through the door - she must have run up the stairs because she was out of breath.

Now it clicked with him but he felt only a slight guilt as he remembered what happened to the mentioned toothpaste. Not like he was gonna admit that he squeezed all of their previous tube in the bathtub while having a fight with their Labrador Chewie, who decided to join him in the bath. That was not something he would ever allow Rey to know no matter how much he loved and adored her. She really didn’t need to know that. No, his childish behavior must remain hidden from her knowledge or she would start yelling once more. He glanced under the table at the chocolate lab spread lazily. Chewie couldn’t even bother to lift his head to look at Ben. The secret was safe. So he just gave Rey one of his charming smiles, knowing everything was fine.

“Darling, while you’re out there – can you get us some more Flaming Cheetos? I already ate them.”

Rey’s eyes said ‘you’re gonna be the death of me, Ben Solo’ but she just leaned in, kissed him on the forehead and left. Ben grinned and turned his attention back to the monitor.

What a great life indeed.


End file.
